Cuestion de compromisos
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Son pocas las palabras que puedo decir para rememorarte, mi corazón no es capaz de describir a la perfección cada momento pasado a tu lado, por eso, Kassim, me disculpo. Pero aun debes saber, cuanto te amo. [YAOI]


**Autor: **Paullete–Chan

**Pareja: **Kassalí / Aligyoku

**Tema: **"Heterosexualidad"

**Puesto por: **Violetaotakugirl.

**Cuestión de Compromisos**

Son completamente distantes aquellos momentos de tanto placer y diversión que había vivido a su lado, podía intentar tomarlos con mis manos, esperando que algo de estos se quedaran impregnados en mi piel, podía esperar que un día él llegase con su sonrisa orgullosa a saludarme, quizá… seguiría esperando el poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos, mas era imposible que eso sucediera. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Han pasado ya once largos años en los cuales he madurado de una manera tan impresionante que si me lo hubieran dicho, probablemente estallaría en risas escandalosas, probablemente no había tenido en cuenta que el luchar contra la maldad que asechaba el mundo fue la razón de ello, tanto así que tuve que alzar mi arma en contra de esa persona que me había robado hasta ese momento mi inocente corazón, tuve que atravesar con mi espada a ese hombre del que me había enamorado; cada vez que recordaba el preciso instante en el que Kassim se alejó de mis brazos, caía en un estado de depresión patético; ocasionalmente era capaz de levantarme aunque aún varias lágrimas hicieran un recorrido por mi rostro, todo aquello era tan real, _tan dolorosamente real._

Era el gobernador de Balbadd, por fin había obtenido a mi reino, todo por lo que había luchado se había convertido en una realidad, yo de cierta manera soy feliz por ello, ahora esta tierra es un maravilloso lugar en donde los habitantes vivían felices, claro, he tenido que resignarse a muchas otras cosas más; llevo ya varios años sin saber algo acerca de Sindria y de todos los colaboradores de ese lugar, Aladdín, ya es todo un jovencito bastante atractivo y le agradezco con todo mi rukh que sea tan adorable como para venirme a ver al menos una vez al año, él había entendido mis razones, él no me había dado la espalda como los demás, él entendía mi situación a la perfección. Hubiera deseado ver los progresos de mis amigos, Hakuryuu es la pareja de su querida fanalis, ahora son una familia con dos hijos y según las cartas de Aladdín, estos son bastante felices.

Por más absurdo que suene, espero que Sinbad ya haya aceptado el amor que siente por Ja'far, al final aquel hombre de cabello blanco era tan masoquista como para seguirlo sin importar cuando dolor sintiese.

Llevo varios años sin siquiera acercarme al puerto, no soy capaz de ver esa inmensidad azul sin quererme lanzar a ella e iniciar una nueva aventura, es por eso que Kougyoku es aquella que me comenta todo lo relevante en otros lugares. Kougyoku es demasiado bondadosa conmigo, aquella mocosa que muchos consideraban inservibles es ahora toda una mujer hecha y derecha, es mi mujer.

Acepté la oferta que Kouen Ren me había dado hace diez años atrás, había aceptado sus tres condiciones para tener a mi hogar en buenas manos, no he tenido más contacto con Sindria, le he presentado, como él exigió, primero al imperio Kou las leyes del gobierno de Balbadd y me desposé con una de las mujeres de ese clan.

Kougyoku Saluja, la futura madre de mis hijos. O al menos eso es lo que dicen los oráculos.

No puedo negar que quiero a Kougyoku, ella es en realidad una buena amiga y con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto una mujer más fuerte y valiente, toda su figura se había vuelto más esbelta; pero no puedo evitar compararla con él, al final las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer y no solo era eso, cuando hablo de Kassim nada podía llegar a compararse con su manera de ser, nadie es más chistoso, más sensual, más llorón, o más hombre… nadie puede llegar a la perfección que él había alcanzado.

_Alibaba tomó una manzana roja, una gigantesca y de exquisito sabor, tanto así que aún conserva varias semillas para volverla a admirar._

He enloquecido en las paredes del palacio, pero es lo único que puedo llegar a hacer ya que la guerra se ha acabado, no sé quién es el rey, espero que sea Sinbad, aunque no me interesa quien sea en realidad. En algún momento de mi vida, cuando llevaba ya varios años con este estilo de vida sentí el rukh de Kassim y este me digo que siguiera adelante, pero, ¿A dónde voy?

Si ya sabemos que eres lo mejor que he conocido en mi vida.

Cuando mi mujer se acerca con esa sonrisa de amor, sus dulces labios terminan siendo un segundo plano, porque cada vez que la toco a ella lo hago pensando en ti. Cuando acabo aquel acto de procreación me retiro a mis aposentos y su figura bañada por la luz de la luna termina arreglándose monótonamente, es un hábito que no quiero dejar, al final tú eras el único con el que pasaba a la noche.

No sabes cuánto desearía poder volver a mirar tus ojos.

Kougyoku se esfuerza, yo hago el intento, pero nada puede cambiar mis pensamientos, sé qué esperas que pueda ver alguien de la misma manera en la que te miré a ti, esperas que sea feliz, en el mar hay muchos peces, hay demasiados, tantos para admirar y consumir, más el destino logró centrar mis ojos en el brillo de la luna, el cual me ilumina desde un lugar inalcanzable.

En la noche en la que celebrábamos nuestro décimo aniversario, la poseedora del contenedor de Vinea se encontraba pasada de tragos y yo también, tanto así que decidimos consumar otro año juntos acostándonos, su figura era envidiable, su cara al consumar aquel acto de amor era preciosa, ella sin duda alguna es hermosa; pero yo me repudiaba, me sentí asqueado de lo que acababa de hacer, ella no es tú, nadie es Kassim.

Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, si pudiera pasar más tiempo a tu lado, deberías saber que sería la persona más feliz de este mundo, podría volver a tocar tu rostro, podría limpiar aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que caen y ensucian tu perfecta imagen, ¿cómo pude haberte dejado ir?, fue mi culpa, nunca me puse en tus zapatos, siempre creí que eras alguien fuerte, nunca pude llegar a pensar que en algún momento necesitarías que yo te tendiera la mano de la misma manera que tu hacías conmigo. Soy una horrible persona y ahora que es demasiado tarde he aprendido la lección.

Aprendí lo que es el amor cuando vi que te separabas lentamente de mí, supe que no encontraría a nadie más cuando me preguntaste con esa sonrisa en tus labios si éramos amigos.

¿Amigos?, los amigos no sienten esa profunda atracción que yo aún sigo sintiendo hacia ti.

En ocasiones me levanto queriendo borrar el pasado, esperando poder tener una vida más llevadera, sin embargo, en mi interior sigue la esperanza, espero que vengas un día a derribar la puerta de mi oficina y me lleves lejos, a un lugar en donde nadie nos pueda encontrar.

Me gustaría volver a ser tuyo, necesito sentir como nuestros cuerpos se funden en uno, como el amor se desborda por nuestros poros, sintiendo el morbo en la habitación, consumando nuestro amor como solíamos hacer cuando estuve de vuelta en nuestro pequeño lugar, Balbadd no es lo mismo sin ti, pero al menos es un lugar en donde la melancolía me envuelve y vuelvo a sentir tus brazos sobre mí. Negué varias veces, Kougyoku dijo que iba a darme una buena noticia, ella no debería verme llorando, así que limpio los rastros de lágrimas y espero a que ella llegue a la habitación, cuando lo hace viene con una gran sonrisa y lentamente comienza a acariciar su vientre; ¿Acaso…?

– ¡Alibaba! –Exclamó saltando encima mío– ¡seremos padres, vamos a ser padres!

– Vaya –Solté tomándola de los hombros– ¿en serio?

– ¡Si! –Chilló besándome rápidamente– tengo cinco meses, ¿recuerdas nuestro aniversario?, concuerda con esa fecha, estoy tan feliz

– Yo también –No puedo evitar pensar en un pequeño hijo mío, sería algo hermoso, el heredero de mi tierra, ese que gobernaría sabiamente, ese que llevaría la sangre guerrera de mi madre y la sabiduría de mi padre– ¿es un niño o niña?

– Los oráculos dicen que va a ser un varón formidable –Me tomó de las manos y comenzó a llorar, si iba a comenzar a tener sus cambios hormonales desearía apoyarle y ser el buen amigo que he sido con ella desde que pudimos hablar decentemente en Sindria– ¿sabes?, lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo y… me gustaría ponerle a nuestro niño Kassim

– ¿Kassim?, ¿quieres que se llame Kassim? –Pregunté, quizá llegué a un punto de desesperación y locura en el cual escucho tu nombre en cualquier lugar, y si es así temo por mí.

– Él ha sido una de las personas más valiosas en tu vida –Murmuró acariciándome delicadamente mis mejillas– sería una bonita manera de recordarlo, ¿no crees?

– Mi querida Kougyoku –Esta mujer, puedo verlo en sus ojos, sabe que solo estoy con ella por compromisos, sabe que no le amo, sabe que en ella veo una verdadera amistad, pero aun así intenta hacerme feliz, quizá sobrevivamos con su amor– gracias

– No hay de qué –Soltó sonriente– siempre soy feliz al hacerte feliz

Todo ocurrió de manera rápida, fue un golpe de emociones para mi este acontecimiento, me quedé mirando a la nada por bastante tiempo, esperando que de un momento a otro me despertara bastante asustado porque había tenido una pesadilla, rogaba por que fuera eso, un mal sueño en donde se me proponía ponerle el nombre de mi amante a mi hijo. Miré a mi mujer detenidamente, no dije nada más, ella supo que era hora de marcharse, así que con un movimiento en su mano derecha salió del lugar. Yo sigo aquí, pensando en qué hacer con mi vida, ¿cómo le podré poner tu nombre al pequeño que nace de una relación de compromiso con los Kou?, ¿a mi hijo?, tu nombre es único para mí.

Kassim… mi mantra.

Kassim… mi palabra para ser feliz.

Kassim… aquel al que tanto amo.

Kassim… mi propia vida.

No hay más errores, quizá esta es una muestra tuya, quizá es la definitiva, esta es la que me demuestra que es hora de decirte adiós, aunque me gustase perderme en tu mirada una vez más.

Quizá le dé una oportunidad a la que dicen que es mi mujer.

Acaricio mi ojera izquierda, dudando sobre lo que haré. Es necesario. Con una sonrisa melancólica me quito tus pendientes, debo dejar todo lo que me ata a ti, ¿verdad?, los miro, con ligereza les doy un beso, uno que espero llegue a ti y los pongo en un pequeño cofre, estarán ahí, hasta cuando sea capaz de pensar en ti y no llorar.

Te amo Kassim y eso nunca cambiará.


End file.
